<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Created to Make You Happy by jingucchislippers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389075">Created to Make You Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers'>jingucchislippers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bottom Ai, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, They Are Both Idiots In this One, Time Skips, Top Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Ren says that Ai is his boyfriend and the one time Ai says Ren is his. </p><p>Or I give Renai the childhood friend dynamic I crave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Created to Make You Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy <s>early</s> 1yr anni to my ao3 acc! this is also my 50th work! this was supposed to be about the snowboard event but my renai feels went into overdrive so pls accept these lovestruck idiots as we enter the new year. </p><p>title is from Britney Spears - Born to Make You Happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🍊</p><p>Ai remembers with perfect clarity the first time he met Ren, it was a precious memory that he’d stored and carried with him through the dozens of upgrades and rehauls his body had undergone. Ren wasn’t unique in that Ai did keep memories of his first interaction with everyone he held dear to him, but it was a specific one he enjoyed revisiting out of them all. Their introduction was one that would define Ai’s view of Ren throughout their friendship and explain certain quirks of Ren’s behavior that would only make sense to Ai later in life.</p><p>They met on the first day of school when Ai was eight. He was the product of a government project that the professor had been in charge of for years now and this was meant to be a part of a long form experiment into the capabilities of androids. Ai’s physical resemblance mirrored the professor’s nephew, Aine, and he’d act as Aine’s twin who’d been released from the hospital after recovering from sickness. </p><p>The professor had clued his nephew in during the entire process, so he was ready and excited to finally meet Ai and be a good big brother to him. Aine was personally a little too hyperactive for Ai’s tastes, but he was very helpful with teaching Ai about their immediate surroundings and how to properly socialize. School was definitely something that Ai was looking forward to if only to meet Aine’s other friends and get to learn even more new things. </p><p>The professor was too busy to take them up to school himself, but fortunately their neighbor had offered to carpool with her own kids as well. Reiji was one of Aine’s friends who was always coming over, probably because he lived just a couple houses away and was Aine’s best friend. However he was also two grades above them, so he wouldn’t be going to the same school as he was just starting junior high. </p><p>Reiji made a hearty promise that nothing would ever change between the three of them and they’d all be best friends forever, even if he wasn’t going to be there. Ai had no idea that he was also Reiji’s best friend too and that made him feel... special.</p><p>Ai followed Aine into their classroom and his brother dashed off towards one of the desks where two boys were talking. The one sitting down had blue hair with violet eyes and a beauty mark underneath the right eye while the one standing had orange hair with blue eyes and tanned skin. Ai’s gaze met the orange one and he was met with a soft smile in return as the other student waltzed up to him.</p><p>“Hi, my name is Jinguji Ren and you’re really cute,” he said as his smile grew a tad wider, “would you like to be my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Eh?” Ai blinked as Aine broke out in laughter just beside him.</p><p>“Jinguji! You can’t just ask every cute person you see to be your girlfriend or boyfriend!” The blue one quickly said as he rose from his chair, “and you already have <em> three </em>girlfriends, you can’t have more than that.”</p><p>“Nu uh, I’ve been a single man since Yuri moved away and... I don’t remember the other ones,” Ren scooped up Ai’s hand in his own, “I’m now only loyal to... Aiki number two?”</p><p>The blue one groaned as Aine was still laughing, practically doubled over now. Ai briefly glanced down at their joined hands, noting that Ren’s fingers were very soft and warm.</p><p>“Mikaze Ai,” Ai answered, “I’m eight years old and Aine is my brother.”</p><p>“Oh, the one that was in the hospital?” Ren nodded, “I’m eight too, when’s your birthday?”</p><p>The rest of that school day was filled with meeting Aine’s other friends, learning what they’d be studying over the semester, and ended with Ai being all too excited to go back the following day. He still wasn’t sure what being a ‘boyfriend’ entailed, but Ren was fairly vocal about showing him off and they sat next to each other when they ate lunch. It was there that Ai found out about Ren’s gaming habits and they talked the whole period about their favorite games and characters. </p><p>If this was what having a boyfriend was like, Ai was more than open to this experience. </p><p> </p><p>🍊🍊</p><p>Ai reunited with Ren in their first year of high school. They went to different junior highs and Ai needed to spend a lengthy amount of time at the professor’s laboratory for in house tests, upgrades, and experiments. He missed school, his friends, and Ren especially, they’d gotten so close in and outside of school that Ai found himself replaying his memories in his head whenever there was downtime. </p><p>Aine kept him updated on Ren’s whereabouts at least and pushed his uncle to let them attend the same high school. Of course Reiji was going there too, so he had his own ulterior motives as well. Out of the smaller memories Ai had in his collection, he was eager to add the specific one where Aine told him they’d be attending the high school that their friends were at.</p><p>The professor even made a remark about how Ai’s internal stats nearly overloaded at the news. It’d been three years since he’d seen or spoken to Ren because he wasn’t allowed his own phone and his social interactions were strictly limited to his family and the lab employees. The restrictions fell once the professor gifted Ai his own laptop and phone just a week before the school year would begin, telling him that while his interactions would still be monitored he had the freedom to do as he pleased.</p><p>That was more than enough to satisfy Ai as long as he got to talk to Ren.</p><p>“Aimi!” Ren instantly greeted Ai with a rough, wholesome hug just outside of the school gates. Masato chided at him to be more careful since he’d just gotten out of the hospital and Ren quickly apologized while letting him go, but Ai was fast to hug him back. The feeling of missing his best friend so much hit him hard at that moment, almost making him wish that he was just a normal human who didn’t need to go to some lab to be maintained.</p><p>Ren’s physical appearance had significantly changed since elementary school, but his personality reminded the same, if not more withdrawn from people. Something that Ai appreciated about Ren was his laid back and reserved attitude, it made him a pleasure to be around as he didn’t constantly need to fill the silences with his own voice. This also made Ai favor him over others when playing multiplayer games because Ren was great at taking orders and didn’t get easily frustrated like Aine. </p><p>Ai had noted that this combination seemed to attract attention to Ren, in that many of their schoolmates fawned over how cool Ren was or the confessions he’d get week after week. Ai kept track of all the people he’d reject or go out with for a week or two before dumping them. Unlike elementary, having a romantic partner didn’t just mean sitting under that one tree in the yard that was dubbed for couples and sharing lunch.</p><p>There was much more to this particular subject that Ai was curious about... yet he wasn’t all that interested in cycling through a new person every week. He’d asked Aine about his own experience with romance and that was how he learned Aine had a huge crush on Reiji. Ai then asked why didn’t Aine tell Reiji and that turned into his brother listing a dozen excuses, the most prominent being that Reiji was only into girls.</p><p>Ren didn’t seem to care as long as they were cute, but even then not like any of his flings lasted very long. This all seemed so complicated to Ai and maybe he’d be better off just observing his friend’s romantic escapades. He’s not sure if dating would be a good idea for him in the first place either, just considering that he wasn’t human.</p><p>Ai had been around for a few of the confessions and this time they were alone in the video game club room just messing around because Ren didn’t want to go home yet. This had happened quite frequently this semester and Ai didn’t mind staying back with him since he just needed to be back home before sunset. It was like their time in elementary again, except with them getting lost in wrecking noobs on their game.</p><p>Ai was the first to notice the door open and a familiar female student walked through the doorway. Naturally she went over to Ren and asked if they could talk alone and Ai was about to leave when Ren stopped him.</p><p>“Ah... we haven’t actually told everyone yet, but Ai’s my boyfriend,” Ren said as his arm curled around Ai’s waist from behind and squeezed at his hip, “we’ve been dating since last week and it’s been going really well, right Aimi?”</p><p>Ai looked from Ren to the girl, then back to Ren, “right, we’re deeply in love.”</p><p>“Aimi! Don’t embarrass me like that,” Ren snickered as he went to nuzzle Ai’s cheek. The other student hurriedly apologized and left the room in a flash, only to be followed by Ren’s laughter.</p><p>“Why did you lie to her?” Ai asked once Ren calmed down, “you could’ve just rejected her like everyone else.”</p><p> “That gets tiring Aimi...” Ren said with a wry smile, “and if she thinks I’m already taken, then she probably won’t try again. I don’t mean to rope you into this, but...”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Ai lightly shrugged, “I do not mind keeping the horny aggro off of you.”</p><p>“Horny aggro? Where did you even pick that up from?” Ren said with a small laugh.</p><p>“Aine.”</p><p>“Of course...” </p><p> </p><p>🍊🍊🍊</p><p>Ai looked up from Ren’s phone to see that Otoya and he had just finished their glorious rendition of ‘Slave 4 U’ and Cecil and Natsuki were up to take the karaoke stage next. Ren reclaimed his spot next to Ai just as his best friend started up another song to play through. Ai had been focused on catching up in this event for Ren since they’d arrived at the bar after leaving the convention center a couple hours earlier. </p><p>As this was one of the last times they’d be able to do anything together in high school, they spent a three day weekend at an anime con. Ren and Ai in particular went with matching crossplays of two maids from a certain popular isekai anime. This garnered them a healthy amount of attention as they were photographed dozens of times and Ai was pretty into it, especially skimming the swath of comments afterwards. </p><p>They also got to meet up with a handful of their internet friends they’d made through all their online gaming and one of them that Ai knew had a thing for Ren. It didn’t concern him much because everytime Ren would share a selfie in their discord, about a dozen of his groupies would go full simp mode. He complained to Aine about it at first, but his brother reassured him by saying they didn’t matter because Ren was <em> his </em>best friend and cared about him way more than any e-thot out there. </p><p>However... seeing this guy constantly all over Ren and practically begging for his attention was bothersome in a way that never quite hit Ai before. Perhaps it was due to Ren’s reputation of him being unattainable that most girls at their high school eventually gave up on their dreams of dating him. The number of confessions had drastically died down by the time they reached their third year and Ren seemed much happier for it.</p><p>Ai once again vented his frustrations to Aine who wasn’t here as Reiji was visiting home and his brother may have suggested physical violence as a solution. Ai may have considered it the moment this guy dragged Ren off to go check out a random artist’s booth when they were strolling through the alley. This shouldn’t be annoying him so much, they were just friends and if Ren happened to be into them then Ai would be a good friend and support their week-long relationship.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Ai handed Ren’s phone back to him as Cecil and Natsuki wrapped up their energetic cover of ‘Toxic’ and out of the corner of his eye he spotted the guy coming over. He asked if Ren would like to duo with him and Ai prepared himself for Ren to say yes, not for Ren to take his hand.</p><p>“Aimi’s been grinding since we got here and I think it’s time for my boyfriend to take a break to sing with me,” Ren easily replied as he stood up and tugged at Ai’s hand, “do you want to do baby one more time or oops I did it again?”</p><p>Ai blinked back at Ren as it’d been months since they’d used this old excuse, yet seeing the look of shock on the other person’s face filled Ai with pride, “...Oops.”</p><p>“Ah~ perfect!” </p><p> </p><p>🍊🍊🍊🍊</p><p>Ai weaved through the crowded dance floor to reach the stairs that lead to the VIP area on the second floor. Ren’s explosive stardom in the past year meant a first class ticket into every exclusive nightclub in Tokyo and with his return to Japan, he’d happily take advantage of his status if it meant giving his friends a good time. Ai was just content seeing him in person for once after he’d left to travel overseas right after graduation.</p><p>Ai was saddened by the sudden announcement, he’d only found out through Masato the day before he packed his bags and left. However he couldn’t feel too bitter with how Ren’s home life had been so unstable with his abusive father and estranged relationship with his older brothers. Ai had a vague idea of how rough Ren had it and Masato was helpful enough to fill him in with the rest of the details, as if he’d been dying to get it all off of his chest.</p><p>Ai kept in touch with Ren as he enrolled into the same university as Aine and decided to invest in streaming as a full time job. He’d dabbled with it throughout high school, but the professor wanted him to focus on his studies foremost. Now that Aine and Ai moved out into their own apartment, Ai was even more free to do whatever he wanted and streaming was something he genuinely enjoyed.</p><p>Ai assumed that with Ren’s busy schedule of modeling, singing, and the few acting jobs he was picking up, he wouldn’t have time to ever check out his content. Yet Ai’s fanbase had dubbed Ren the official president of the ‘Nyakaze’ fanclub because he turned out to be the number one promoter of Ai anything. The few times Ren did have some real downtime, he’d pop onto Ai’s streams and they’d play games together and those highlight videos often had the most views on his youtube channel.</p><p>It felt nice seeing how much his fans loved and adored Ren.</p><p>His best friend’s current home was in Italy and he’d reached out to his friends to plan out this reunion during the summer. Everyone was eager to jump on the chance to see each other again, even though they had a wildly active group chat... but it wasn’t the same when they were all so scattered in Japan or overseas. Ai himself had wound up gravitating towards Reiji’s friend group as Aine had finally -drunkenly- confessed to their senpai last year and that bloomed into a relationship. </p><p>Ai plopped himself down at one of the tables next to Camus who was nursing a drink in his hand. He could have spent even more time dancing if Aine hadn’t gotten occupied with sucking on Reiji’s face and Masato getting frisky with Tokiya. Ai wasn’t sure where the rest of their friends had gone off to, but they probably weren’t up to any good either.</p><p>Camus pushed an unopened bottle of water towards Ai and although he didn’t need to consume it, he took a gulp nonetheless. Aine, Reiji, and through an unfortunate accident in high school, Syo and Natsuki, were the only ones who knew that Ai was android. The latter two were shocked, but promised they’d never tell anyone else about Ai’s secret and as far as he could tell, no one else knew. </p><p>“I’m surprised you’re still here,” Ai spoke up as he set the bottle down, “I thought this wasn’t your scene.”</p><p>“I do enjoy having fun from time to time, surprisingly,” Camus flatly responded as Ai let out a small laugh, “and I was too hypnotized by your dancing.”</p><p>“You should’ve joined me then,” Ai said, “are you shy about your own dancing? You aren’t that bad from what I’ve seen.”</p><p>“Tch, no,” Camus lightly scoffed as Ai felt a stray hand slide onto his thigh, “I just prefer to do it with... private company.”</p><p>“Ah...” Ai said as the hand gently squeezed at his thigh, he didn’t find the advance to be exactly unwelcoming. Camus was highly attractive and Ai loved talking to him as they had all sorts of things in common. The thought of pursuing something more with the man had crossed his mind more than once, but he was still somewhat... hesitant. </p><p>Before he could allow himself to divulge further into those thoughts, he felt a heavy weight on his back and an arm slung around his shoulder, “you want to do yourself a favor and get your fuckin’ hand off my boyfriend?” </p><p>“Ren?!” Ai squawked out as he turned his head and the strong smell of alcohol hit his nostrils, “what are you-”</p><p>“Funny, Ai’s never mentioned a boyfriend,” Camus cooly responded.</p><p>“Yeah well, it’s me, so you can piss off to wherever the hell ya’ came from,” Ren’s irritated glare stayed glued on Camus, “I wouldn’t want to damage that pretty face of yours.”</p><p>Camus looked from the angry drunk to his confounded friend before standing from his chair, “I’ll leave you two be.”</p><p>“That’s right-”</p><p>“<em> Ren </em>,” Ai went to shove his friend off of him, “what the hell is wrong with you? How much have you had to drink?”</p><p>“Are you saying I shouldn’t protect what is mine, Aimi?” Ren said as his fingers curled underneath Ai’s chin, “I should’ve let that pompous ass touch you? Pff.”</p><p>“You don’t even know him,” Ai said as he tried to pull away, but Ren just tightened his grip on Ai’s chin and lowered his face towards his.</p><p>“I don’t need to, I know his type, and he’d never treat you the way I would,” Ren replied, “probably only want you as his trophy... but I would love you. So much, give you whatever you wanted...”</p><p>“I-” Ai’s response was interrupted as Ren pressed his lips right on his, coming at him with an aggressively rough kiss. Ai placed his hands on Ren’s chest and gave him a firm, hard push that ended in Ren losing his balance and falling on his ass. </p><p>“Ai... I- I’m sorry,” Ren quickly blurted out, but Ai was too ashamed, too disgusted by what Ren had just done to forgive him so easily now. He left the table and headed towards the stairs while pulling his phone out from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ai &gt;&gt;&gt; Camus ❄️ </em>
</p><p>Ai: I apologize for Ren’s behavior, I promise he’s usually not like this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ai &gt;&gt;&gt; My Lovely Onii-Chan!!! 💞 </em>
</p><p>Ai: I’m leaving.</p><p>My Lovely Onii-chan!!! 💞: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GET THAT CARROT DUCK </p><p>OR COW IDK </p><p>Ai: ?</p><p>I’m going alone.</p><p>My Lovely Onii-chan!!! 💞: Oh</p><p>Wa5it </p><p>That’s no h0w it’s speed 2 go</p><p>IM CMING W U</p><p>WAT 4 ME</p><p> </p><p>🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Ai picked up the two cups from the counter, one filled with peppermint hot chocolate for himself and a cinnamon caramel frappe for Ren. The first floor of the snow lodge was bustling with people this evening as the ongoing blizzard outside wouldn’t allow anyone to leave until morning. Ai wasn’t too bothered by it since it was his vacation time with his friends and no one was in a rush to return to Tokyo anytime soon.</p><p>He headed up the stairs to the corner of the lodge where his friends had taken up residence, although most of them had paired off and left into their own rooms by now. Ren was always on the nocturnal side just like Ai so he was still wide awake and they may have ended up staying up ‘til dawn. Something they hadn’t done in person since high school and given the... club incident just a few months back, Ai thought it’d never happen again.</p><p>Ren had apologized and swore up and down he was just wasted, that he meant nothing of what he said, but for once Ai couldn’t take his words at face value. He also declined to tell Aine exactly what happened, which was a new occurrence for him because he tended to be very honest and open with his brother. Yet... so many questions sprung to mind, so much re-examining of past events that he thought nothing of at the time. </p><p>Ai needed to speak to someone who wasn’t a part of any of this, who had absolutely no bias and that’s where Ranmaru came in. They weren’t the closest of friends and he got into the dumbest arguments with Camus whenever they were in the same room, <em> but </em>he had a solid head on his shoulders as well as being straightforward whenever he spoke. </p><p>Ai told him about his entire predicament and after Ranmaru teased him for being so god damn oblivious, he offered Ai the most practical advice. Ai sat on it for a few days before deciding what to do and that led to him texting Ren first, a month or so after the incident. Knowing Ren’s past behavior Ai concluded he’d have to be the one to talk first or else Ren would continue to avoid him until god knows when.</p><p>They hadn’t talked about the kiss or Ren’s... drunken confession, instead just continuing where their friendship had left off. Ai needed to find a chance while Ren was still in Japan, but he struggled to find the right words to say. What if Ranmaru was wrong about Ren possibly liking him... and if he did, why hadn’t he ever asked Ai out seriously?</p><p>The complexities of humans proved to confuse him once again.</p><p>As he rounded the corner, he saw that someone else had taken up his spot next to Ren. A pretty foreign woman who may have been a fan of Ren or maybe just saw him around during their time here. Ai didn’t miss the piqued gazes of the strangers around them when they were out on the slopes, although Ren was more interested in teasing Ai every time he ate snow.</p><p>Heh, he sure showed him when he kicked his ass in their race though.</p><p>If Ren was actually in love with Ai, then his next action shouldn’t bother him too much, right? Ai strolled across the room and just as Ren looked in his direction, his best friend made a seat right in his lap. Ren was visibly surprised as an arm reflexively came up to hold Ai’s waist and Ai brought the cup up to his face.</p><p>“Ah, thank you Aimi,” Ren went to take the cup from Ai’s hand, but Ai kept hold of it as he brought the lid to Ren’s lips. He tipped it just enough so Ren could drink out of it while maintaining a steady on him. Ren’s other hand lightly squeezed at his waist and he pulled the cup away, only to briefly acknowledge their one woman audience.</p><p>“As I was saying... I already had plans tonight with my...” Ren glanced at Ai, still seated in his lap like a bored kitten, “...boyfriend.”</p><p>The woman quickly excused herself and Ai didn’t bother moving as she’d left their sights. Ren didn’t seem sure of what to say or do, prompting Ai to be the first to break the silence.</p><p>“No take backs.”</p><p>“Huh?” Ren blurted.</p><p>“You said I’m boyfriend, so you can’t take that back now.”</p><p>“I...” Ren glanced away from Ai, “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”</p><p>“Why not? You like... or love me don’t you?” Ai replied, “I don’t see what’s stopping you. I actually think that-”</p><p>Ren sighed and went to gently push Ai out of his lap and onto the cushion beside him, “you know how terrible I am at relationships, I would only hurt you and... I couldn’t live with myself if our friendship went up in flames because of me.”</p><p>“You don’t know that, especially since we’ve never tried,” Ai said, but Ren seemed to ignore him as he rose up from the couch, “Ren-”</p><p>“Trust me Ai, you’d be better off with anyone else,” Ren said before leaving Ai alone. What the hell, did Ai not get a say in any of this? He was tempted to chase after him, but decided to recalculate his approach. Ai needed to get through to him, yet he was so darn flighty...</p><p> </p><p>🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊🍊</p><p>The time had come, or Masato’s signal rather. </p><p>Ai handed off the controller to Otoya before leaving his spot on the couch and headed out to the balcony where Masato and Ren were talking. The chill of the cool outside air bit at his cheeks as he opened up the sliding glass door and got the attention of the duo. The look on Ren’s face wasn’t... pleasant when he saw Ai step past the doorway, but it only twisted into confusion when Masato ducked out and promptly locked the door on the other side.</p><p>“Shit, I walked straight into this, huh?” Ren said with a weary laugh as Ai occupied the spot next to him and turned his gaze to the bustling night city below. Masato and Tokiya were hosting this year's New Years’ party amongst their friends at their apartment. Ren had been staying with the couple during his vacation time in Japan and Ai was confident that Masato would convince, or guilt him into, staying to ring in the new year with all of their friends.</p><p>Ai exercised great patience as he waited for the right time to approach Ren, that being a little under an hour before midnight struck. As predicted, Ren had avoided and ignored Ai’s texts after they left the snow lodge and that only drove Ai to push harder. He’d even made a plan B that involved going to Italy to hunt this bastard down, he wouldn’t shake Ai off <em> that </em>easily.</p><p>“Why are you scared to date me?” Ai asked as a few minutes of silence passed over them.</p><p>“... I don’t want to end up like my father, but I... feel like I’ve done it anyway,” Ren sighed as he kept his gaze on the sprawling city, “all of my memories of my mother are just of her fighting him off, then she passed, and he only got worse with every new woman he’d bring home.”</p><p>“I’ve been so terrified of becoming him that I can’t stay with anyone for too long...” Ren continued, “but that paired with all the people who want to only be with me for my money or status or whatever, it gets grating. The one time I did try for an honest relationship, she left me after eight months to get back with her ex.”</p><p>“When did that happen?” Ai asked with clear surprise on his tone.</p><p>“Mmm... last year,” Ren answered, “I met her on a photoshoot and I thought we were getting along well, but apparently she was still hooked on him. I... didn’t tell you because I was waiting to see if it’d work out, but time got away from me and well...”</p><p>“I don’t have an ex and given the length of our friendship, I thought you would realize I’m not interested in your wealth or fame,” Ai responded, finally getting Ren to look his way, “my lack of romantic experience may be a hindrance, however.”</p><p>“Aimi, it’s not you at all... it’s-”</p><p>“How many of the people you were with did you care about?” Ai interrupted, “you have five seconds to answer.”</p><p>“Wha-” Ren blinked as he quickly scrambled to answer, “I... guess it was only her, I don’t remember most of the hookups I had in high school...”</p><p>“And I care deeply about you, that’s one fact,” Ai said, “was she the only one who left you instead of you leaving first?”</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>“I can positively say that I would never leave you, even if you try to run away from me all the time,” Ai said with a small huff, “whether we’re engaging in something romantic or have to return to being platonic, I would never abandon you.”</p><p>“Aimi...” Ren said as Ai reached out to take one of his gloved hands, “you don’t know that for sure.”</p><p>“Yes I do because I was just a few days away from packing everything up and moving to Italy for you, you can’t escape me,” Ai said as a small smile formed on Ren’s lips, “Nii-chan will tell me when I’m overthinking something... and that’s exactly what you’ve been doing. You need to clear your mind and think about the reality in front of you.”</p><p>Ren’s eyes flickered down to their joined hands and he let out a heavy sigh that had Ai preparing for yet another rejection, but he was met with Ren’s other arm encasing him. </p><p>“I can’t believe you’ve put up with my bullshit for this long,” Ren murmured as he brought Ai closer to him, “you have no idea just how scared I was to even <em> try </em>being serious with you.”</p><p>“I didn’t know how you felt until that night at the club or else I’d still have no idea,” Ai rested his head on Ren’s shoulder as he returned the hug, “I’m not skilled at deciphering emotions such as these.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Ai felt a chilled pair of lips kiss softly at his forehead, “they didn’t exactly program how to deal with a hopeless coward into ya, huh?”</p><p>“No, they did no-” Ai quickly lifted his head to see Ren’s amused smile, “... how did you know?”</p><p>“I found out our... second year? I think,” Ren smoothly replied, “I was concerned about your eating habits because I thought we’d have another Icchi situation, but Aiki kinda spilled everything to me and you know, threatened me not to say anything.”</p><p>“So that’s why he got on me about behaving more like a human,” Ai uttered, “do the others know...?”</p><p>“I’m going to go with probably,” Ren lightly shrugged, “but it’s never made me look at you any different, I still loved you as much then as I do now. Or well, even more.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Ai leaned forward to give Ren’s lips a soft peck, “and you’re my boyfriend now.”</p><p>“Mmm... I am, for real this time,” Ren reciprocated the kiss, “and for the foreseeable future~.”</p><p>“I only had to trap you for you to admit it,” Ai clicked his tongue, “should I tell you about my plan C?”</p><p>“Please do,” Ren smiled as his hands rested comfortably on Ai’s waist.</p><p>“Remember the bad ending in Radical Homicide for Dirty?”</p><p>“You know what, nevermind, do not elaborate,” Ren quickly responded as he went over to the glass door to knock, “... wait, would you really though?”</p><p>Ai only responded with his blankest facial expression and a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>🧡💜 - Bonus</p><p>Ren only waited just a few minutes after the countdown to take Ai into the guest bedroom he was staying in. There were a few drunken hollers as Ren shut the door behind him and soon took Ai in another kiss, although this one was far more involved. Ai didn’t really have time to feel embarrassed or analyze anything as Ren’s steady affection overwhelmed him on the way to the bed. </p><p>Ren’s actions slowed as he had his boyfriend laid out underneath him and peppered his pale neck with several kisses and love bites. Ai was more than willing to let Ren take the lead here as he rested a hand in his long, silky orange hair. Ren hummed in pleasure at that as he pushed himself back up to take Ai in a few more, slower kisses while his hands wandered elsewhere.</p><p>“Have you done this with anyone else?” Ren asked as his fingers took the brim of Ai’s sweater and tugged it upwards, “I don’t care if you did, I just want to know how far you want to go.”</p><p>“I haven’t,” Ai said as a new heat filled his cheeks, “and I wish to lose my virginity to you, tonight preferably.”</p><p>“An excellent way to bring in the new year,” Ren lightly chuckled before bringing his lips to Ai’s once more. Ai had gotten the trick of this whole kissing thing and let his mouth fall open as Ren’s tongue swiped at his lower lip. Ren’s hands continued to work at getting Ai’s clothes off and they had to briefly separate so he could shed his sweater and shirt beneath it. </p><p>Ren took his time seemingly admiring Ai’s slender body with his roving eyes, gentle touches of his warm fingers, and teasing licks with that talented tongue. Ai hadn’t held much interest in exploring himself sexually, but all these new pleasurable sensations could overload his poor sensors. He had to work to keep his internals regulated while enjoying Ren’s... <em> everything </em>at the same time and well, he’d just have to focus on balancing the two in their future exploits.</p><p>The muffled sound of something crashing and possibly breaking in the living room didn’t stop Ren’s movements as he hooked his fingers under Ai’s waist band and pulled off his jeans, along with his underwear. Ai’s brow furrowed as he soon realized he was the only naked one here and he quickly pushed himself up to undress Ren too. His hands scrambled to get Ren’s clothing off and his boyfriend appeared to find his urgency amusing as the only help he offered was raising his arms so Ai could get his top off.</p><p>Ren kissed Ai once more before retrieving a bottle of lube from the nightstand by the bed. He picked up a condom as well, but hesitated for a moment as he looked over at his naked boyfriend splayed out on the sheets, “... I’m going to assume you can’t get STIs?”</p><p>“No,” Ai said, “I can’t contract any human viruses or diseases.”</p><p>“Mmm... noted,” Ren tossed the packet back into the drawer and soon made his way between Ai’s legs. His lips lined Ai’s slim thighs with wet kisses and more bite marks, did Ren have a thing for marking him? Ai filed that knowledge away as Ren took hold of his hard cock and lowered his head to kiss at the tip. </p><p>Ai did <em> not </em>expect just how sexy Ren would look taking him down in just one swoop, did all humans possess this skill or was it just his boyfriend? Ren grabbed for Ai’s hand and placed it back on his head as he began to suck him. Ai grasped at Ren’s soft hair, eliciting a low moan from the man as he observed his cock disappearing repeatedly between those thin lips. </p><p>“R-Ren...” Ai said as he could already feel his climax arriving, he knew from his light research that virgins didn’t last too long during their first time, but he didn’t want it to end now. Ren appeared to have gotten the hint as his mouth pulled off of Ai’s wet shaft and he went to pop open the lid to the lube so he could apply it on his fingers. </p><p>“Hm... will this hurt for you?” Ren asked as the tip of his finger circled around Ai’s hole.</p><p>“If I disable the pain sensors, no, but I have not tested those... features,” Ai’s felt his face practically being set aflame as Ren’s relaxed gaze was on him, “we would have to experiment... with time.”</p><p>“Fantastic~” Ren slipped in one finger all the way to the knuckle as he lowered his head once more, “you can cum inside my mouth Aimi, I always swallow.”</p><p>“O-oh,” Ai sighed as Ren’s warm mouth was wrapped around him again with that sole finger thrusting inside of him. Ren was all <em> too </em> good at this as he worked Ai up all over again and he didn’t feel as bad about spilling into his mouth just minutes later. Two other fingers joined alongside the first in the meantime and had Ai softly moaning his boyfriend’s name as the wonderful sensations took over his body.</p><p>They’d only stopped for a brief moment as Ren pulled away to slather lube on his own neglected cock and lined himself up with Ai’s slick, prepared hole. His hands were spread out on both sides of Ai’s head as he slowly pushed in, a quiet curse escaped his lips as he bottomed out. Ai wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck and kissed at his cheeks, then lips, “you don’t have to worry about injuring me, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“No, no it’s uh...” Ren let out a breathy laugh, “<em> I </em>have to adjust so I don’t fuckin’ blow now. You feel so amazing, Aimi, you’re everything I’ve dreamed about.”</p><p>“... I see, I didn’t factor that in,” Ai murmured, “I... do like how you feel inside me, it’s new and odd to feel so full, but I like it.”</p><p>“I wonder if we should work on your dirty talk in the future... but I love you like this,” Ren mused as his hips pulled back just a bit, then snapped forward. Ai gasped at the sudden motion and held together onto Ren as he continued to rock back and forth into him. His boyfriend’s hesitation faded away as he accelerated his thrusts and had Ai squirming underneath him.</p><p>It was so difficult to ever imagine his first time being with someone else, someone who hadn’t been his best friend for so long, someone he connected on such a deep level with. Ai loved Ren so much, was willing to follow him to the ends of the world and even the stretches of the universe if it ever feasibly came to that. He’d have to work on getting that latent fear out of Ren so he could trust that Ai would never leave his side.</p><p>“Aimi, I’m gonna...” Ren said as his thrusts became more erratic.</p><p>“You can cum inside me, I- I want it, Ren,” Ai replied as he sank his nails into Ren’s shoulders as overwhelming pleasure wracked at him and brought about his second orgasm.</p><p>“I’ll give you whatever you want, kitten,” Ren ducked his head as he gave a couple more desperate thrusts and a low groan filled Ai’s ears. Ai still held onto Ren as the sounds of heavy breathing were the only thing he was tuned into. He wanted to stay like this forever, who needed anything else in life when all he strived for was in his arms?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ya that's a ref to clear's bad ending in dramatical murder </p><p>I'll have requests open so check my <a href="https://jingucchi.carrd.co/">caard</a> for info and drop a comment or a DM if you're interested. I'll probably get to them in the spring/summer though ngl lol.</p><p>may 2021 be less of a shitshow than 2020. i missed u guys 💕 </p><p>@jingucchiwrites</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>